The Christmas Party
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Morgana wants to throw a party to celebrate Christmas instead of the feast that Uther organises every year, due to what happened at the last party she organised, Arthur has took off, leaving her to ask Merlin to persuade him to change his mind and Merlin knows just the thing that will do it.


_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly)**_

_**This is a Christmas story for dris. And is therefore dedicated to him. I hope you like what I have done with your idea :D**_

_**Warnings: Malexmale.**_

_**Summary:Morgana wants to throw a party to celebrate Christmas instead of the feast that Uther organises every year, due to what happened at the last party she organised, Arthur has took off, leaving her to ask Merlin to persuade him to change his mind and Merlin knows just the thing that will do it. **_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made**_

* * *

Morgana walked into the throne room and up to her parents. "Can we have a party thrown this year instead of a feast for Christmas?" she asked, more her mother than her father as she knew her mother would agree and her father dare not do no other.

"Of course dear. I think having a party instead of a boring feast," Ygraine paused to look at her husband at this before turning back to her daughter, "is a marvellous idea. We must start planning, now-"

"Excuse me ladies. I will leave you both planning to what I know will be a fabulous party. Let me know if there is anything I can do."

"Oh there is dear. You can let all the knights know that there will be a party and they are all to attend and be on their best behaviour. Also get yourself measured for new clothes for the party. And when you see Arthur send him in here I have jobs for him as well. There is a lot to do before the party tonight."

"Tonight? Of course dear." Uther walked out of the throne room and saw Arthur heading his way. Uther reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Father?"

"Arthur, Morgana wants a party and it is to be thrown tonight."

"What kind of party?"

"A Christmas one. Your mother has got me doing things and wants you to do things as well. Now it is too late for me son but you know what your mother and sister are like so save yourself."

"I owe you father." Arthur said as he turned and ran. He didn't want to organise a party. He was going hunting for the day.

* * *

One hour later Uther walked back into the throne room. "I have told the knights dear and they will spread the word and I have been measured up for new clothes."

"Where is Arthur?" Ygraine asked.

"I asked the knights and they said he had gone hunting, which is strange as Merlin is still here."

"He is? Then I need to talk to him." Morgana said as she left the throne room

* * *

After asking around, Morgana found Merlin on the training field laughing and joking with Gwaine and Percival who were supposed to be training but ended up laughing and kissing more than training. "What are you two like?" Merlin laughed.

"Much like you and Arthur I bet." Gwaine answered before kissing his lover again.

"Merlin?"

Merlin smiled when he saw Morgana. "I will leave you two to it." when all he got was a moan in answer, Merlin shook his head and walked over to Morgana and linked arms with her as they both made their way back to the castle.

"Are you alright Morgana?"

"Yes. I take it you have heard about the Christmas party?"

"Yes. I was a little confused when Arthur rushed up to me and kissed me before telling me he was off for the day. I understood why when we was told there would be a Christmas party. I now know why he has disappeared for a while now."

"When will he be back?"

"Not before the party I can assure you. He knows how Ygraine and you get at these parties so he will stay away. But you have my word that I will be there."

"Merlin please. Get Arthur to come. It is just a simple Christmas party. Nothing like the others. It is just that every year at Christmas we always have a feast but I thought it would be a nice change to have a party, really celebrate a great year."

"Really?"

"Yes that is all it is I swear. But I don't understand why Arthur wouldn't want to come. It was one of my parties that got you both together."

"Yes but it was your plan that did him. You knew he loved me but you didn't tell me that, you just told me that I was to flirt with the knights and see what Arthur does and that is how I will find out if he liked me."

"You got together by the end of it though didn't you. Please Merlin."

Merlin sighed. "Fine Morgana. But I can't make any promises."

"All I ask is that you try as that is all you can do. Thank you."

* * *

Merlin got on his horse and rode from the stables. If Arthur was hiding he knew exactly where he would be. After an hours ride, Merlin came to the small hut deep in the woods and tied his horse up near Arthur's, patting the horse before walking over to the small door, Merlin pressed his ear to the door and heard a light scuffling about.

Merlin opened the door and saw... nothing. Closing the door behind him, Merlin made his way further into the hut and jumped when he felt someone roughly and quickly grab him, dagger to his neck. "Arthur?"

"Merlin!" Arthur let go quickly and dropped his dagger and turned Merlin around. "What were you doing sneaking up on me like that?"

"Me sneaking up on you? Says you who jumped out and grabbed me, nearly slitting my throat with a dagger."

"I'm sorry baby. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same. Even though I know the answer. A Christmas party is to be thrown, organised by Morgana and as soon as you get word of it you are off on your horse, quicker than an arrow being shot from its bow."

"Merlin this is Morgana. You remember what happened at the last party she set up? It was like a dating party for me, trying to set me up, threatening me to dance with everyone there."

"Yes and look who you ended up with. The only thing with this party is just that. It is a party instead of a feast Uther throws every year. That's all. I can't force you to go Arthur but I can show my appreciation if you do go to this party tonight right now."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah." Merlin smiled as he slowly walked up to Arthur, his arms sliding around his neck. "So? Will you go with me to the Christmas party Morgana is organising tonight?"

"Yes Merlin. I will."

"Thank you." Merlin whispered before crashing his lips upon Arthur's who moaned and held Merlin closer. Without parting at the lips, Arthur laid them both down.

Arthur pulled back and looked down at Merlin who looked up at him with lust pooling in his ocean blue eyes. "Make love to me Arthur."

"Always Merlin." Arthur whispered as he moved down, his lips almost touching the sorcerers lips. "Always."

Merlin held Arthur's fingers and guided them to his mouth, rolling his tongue around them, wetting them thoroughly. Arthur pulled his hand away and ran his hand down the brunets chest, past his stomach, stopping briefly to squeeze Merlin's cock earning himself a moan from the man under him. "Spread your legs Merlin."

Merlin did as Arthur said and moaned out loud when he felt Arthur push a finger into him. "Ah yes Arthur. More...please." Arthur pushed a second finger into Merlin who gripped hold of the Princes' shoulders and started to move himself up and down, fucking himself on Arthur's fingers. "Arthur...Arthur. I want your cock in me...now...please."

Arthur lined his cock up with Merlin's entrance and slowly pushed forward until he was fully sheathed inside of him. Arthur started to thrust in and out of Merlin. "Gods Merlin." Arthur was about to get faster when Merlin surprised him by turning them both over, straddling the blond as he started to bounce hard on Arthur's cock. His head thrown back as his hands were resting on Arthur's abs. "Fuck Merlin."

"I thought that is what you are doing. Ah Arthur." Merlin moaned out as Arthur gripped Merlin's hips and thrust upwards. "Oh do that again Arthur."

Arthur thrust up as Merlin slammed down causing Merlin to cry out. "Oh Arthur I'm close."

"Me too. Cum for me baby." Arthur took Merlin's cock in hand and gave it a sharp tug causing Merlin to scream out his name as he came, covering Arthur's chest with his cum as Arthur came deep inside of Merlin.

Arthur reached over and grabbed a nearby cloth and cleaned the cum off his chest and tossed it to the side and grabbed Merlin's arms, pulling him down to him so Merlin was laying on his chest. "I love you Arthur." Merlin panted.

"I love you too Merlin."

* * *

Morgana stood talking to her mother, both of them smiling at how well the party had taken off. Everyone they had wanted to come, which was everyone, had come. All except Arthur that is. Even Merlin hadn't turned up. "Merlin said he would be here mother even if Arthur wouldn't be."

"What's wrong?" Uther asked as he walked over to them both.

"Arthur and Merlin aren't here." Morgana answered.

"Then who has just walked in?"

Morgana and Ygraine turned at Uther's words and saw Merlin and Arthur walking in hand in hand.

"You got him to come." Morgana said as she walked over and greeted them both.

"In more ways than one." Merlin smirked.

"Oh I see. So you used sexual persuasion?"

"Of course. I wanted Arthur at this party as much as you did."

"Why?"

"If I was on my own then Gwaine would keep me company."

"What's wrong with Gwaine? He's funny." Morgana said.

"Look at him now."

Morgana turned and saw Gwaine jump on Percival's back who held him in place, saying something before laughing.

"See? When he has more to drink he will be much worse."

"Oh so you only wanted me here so you wouldn't have to put up with a drunken Gwaine?" Arthur asked.

"No of course not. I wanted you here so we could dance." Merlin answered as he grabbed Arthur's hand and dragged him onto the dance floor.

As Arthur and Merlin moved around the dance floor Arthur stopped with a look of horror on his face when he heard his mother.

"Stop fiddling with your knob Uther."

"Mother!" Arthur exclaimed as he stopped in front of his parents.

"What? It's your father he keeps fiddling with the knobs on his jacket."

"They are buttons woman."

"Well I say different."

"Why do I have to wear this again?"

"Because it looks Christmassy."

"It looks stupid." Uther mumbled.

"Well I think you look handsome." she said as she walked off, making Uther scowl when he heard a knight nearby laugh.

Arthur twirled Merlin and spun him away back onto the dance floor before Uther saw him laugh.

* * *

After a few dances Arthur had led Merlin onto the balcony outside. Thanking Gwaine and Percival who said they would make sure they will not get disturbed. Little did they know that as soon as the door closed, Gwaine grabbed Percival's arse and gave him a look that had him pulling Gwaine away from the door and into a corner where they began to make out.

Merlin walked over to the ledge and held on, smiling when he felt Arthur's arms encircle his waist. His chin resting on his shoulder, placing small kisses on his neck.

"What a gorgeous view." Merlin sighed, looking up at the moon.

"Beautiful."

Merlin turned and saw Arthur looking right at him. "I was looking at the moon."

"I wasn't. Why look at something as gorgeous as the moon when I have something even more gorgeous in my arms."

Merlin blushed at the compliment and kissed Arthur, turning in his arms to kiss him properly.

* * *

Inside Uther made his way over to the corner where he spotted both of his knights. "I know my wife and daughter insisted you to get in the holiday cheer but I think you are taking it well out of proportion. You are lucky I saw you and not some of the children that are still here. Find yourselves a room if you are to continue."

Uther looked at the closed doors which he ordered to remain open during the party and sighed as he opened them. "Oh for the love of - disentangle yourselves from each other now. I have just told Gwaine and Percival to find somewhere more private to do that."

"Well we were doing it in private father until you opened the doors."

"Just get back to the party."

Arthur let go of Merlin and hurried back inside and stopped and turned when Merlin wasn't behind him. Merlin slowly walked from the balcony and into the room once more and stopped next to Uther in the doorway. "Look up."

Uther did so and paled when he saw what was hanging above their heads. Merlin kissed Uther on the cheek. "Merry Christmas sire." he said, laughing along with Arthur at the look on Uther's face.

Uther turned when he heard a giggle and saw that his Queen was watching.

Merlin dropped his voice. "Saying nothing but 'merry Christmas' in return now will have your wife thinking you are really in the Christmas spirit and will show her appreciation to you tonight."

Uther raised his eyebrows at Merlin. "Merry Christmas." he said and watched as Merlin smiled before walking over to Arthur and into his arms.

"You really are in the Christmas spirit. I will definitely have to thank you later tonight." Ygraine said as she wrapped her arms around her husband and rested her head on his shoulder.

Arthur and Merlin began to dance once more. "You see Arthur. Another party that Morgana has organised and ended well."

"I know. Don't tell her I said this but her parties are great. It means I get to spend the evening with you in my arms as well as at night in our bed."

Merlin smiled and gave Arthur a long and passionate kiss. "Merry Christmas Arthur."

"Merry Christmas Merlin."

* * *

_**The end.**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? x**_


End file.
